Meeting The Real Maura Isles
by rizzlesfan24
Summary: The MCRT travels to Boston to investigate the case of a serial killer. Medical examiner Maura Isles is thrown deep into her old life when they do. Maura has a secret. She is a former agent who is in witness protection. Her real name is Caitlin Todd. She is forced to hide this from her lovers and friends, both old and new. This is her story. Reated: M for swearing and sexual themes.


**Hello guys! This is a little something I was inspired to do after rewatching season two of NCIS. I hope you all enjoy it! This is my first fic on this site, but it is not my first fiction work, as I have been writing for almost four years. Thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to Don Bellisario and Rizzoli and Isles belongs to Janet Tamaro and Jan Nash. All rights belong to them. I own nothing except the dead victim.**

* * *

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk in the bull pen, occasionally having a staring contest with his fellow teammate Ziva David and throwing paper balls at Special Agent Timothy McGee. They had nothing to do. No new cases had come up in the last few days, and the case they had been working was colder than Antarctica. They had been chasing some new serial killer who was strangling his victims with a knotted necktie. He hadn't killed anyone within the past two weeks. Hopefully he had died.

"Grab your gear!" he heard Gibbs' voice sound throughout the room.

"What do we got, boss?" he asked.

"Serial strikes again," he said. "The Boston P.D. found the body of Lieutenant Colonel Isabella Farrell."

"Boston?" asked McGee.

"Yep," answered Gibbs. "The whole team is coming. We will be working with Detectives Vince Korsak, Barry Frost, Jane and Frankie Rizzoli. Ducky and Abby will be working with Boston's ME Dr. Maura Isles. Now come on!"

The team ran for the elevator before they headed to the airport for their flight.

* * *

Detective Jane Rizzoli paced around the office of her girlfriend and medical examiner of the Boston PD, Dr. Maura Isles.

"The feds from NIS or whatever it is are coming," she muttered.

"I know," Maura replied. "I will be working with their medical examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard, and their forensic specialist Abigail Scuito. And it's NCIS."

"Whatever," she said. "I have to go. The Agents are here."

"Alright," Maura said. "I'll come up later to meet them."

Jane left the room and Maura sat down in her chair and ran her hands through her hair. Her dyed hair, of course, because Maura Isles wasn't really her name. Her real name was Caitlin Todd. She was in witness protection, since Ari Haswari had made her a target. He was probably behind bars now. But she liked living life as Maura, she didn't want to go back. She was interrupted by a knock on her door, and looked up to see a familiar old man in scrubs at her door.

"Why, hello," she said. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Well, my dear," Ducky said, a smile coming to his face. "I was told by my boss to look for a Dr. Maura Isles. My name is Dr. Mallard and I will be performing the autopsy with her."

Maura smiled. "You've found her Dr. Mallard."

"Well then," he said, stepping in and extending his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

She smiled again and nodded. Same old Ducky. They walked into the morgue and she saw Abby standing next to the autopsy table.

"Hi!" she said when she noticed the two walk in. "You must be Dr. Isles. I'm Abby, the forensic specialist at NCIS."

"It's lovely to meet you Abby," Maura replied. "But you have both been giving me weird looks since we met. Is there something on my face?"

"No, no my dear," Ducky answered. "It just so happens that you look almost identical to one of our former coworkers who was unfortunately killed in the line of duty a few years ago."

"Oh," Maura said, knowing they were talking about her. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Kate Todd," Abby said, looking down. "She was one of the best agents we had."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's quite alright, my dear," Ducky said. "Now, before we start the autopsy let's go meet the rest of your team. It will be a very enlightening experience for us."

"Alright," Maura said. She led them to the elevators and upstairs to the squad room where they found the rest of the team, as well as Tony, McGee, Gibbs, and a woman that Maura didn't recognize were all standing in the room.

"Hello," the woman said. "You must be Dr. Isles. Ducky hasn't stopped talking about you. My name is Agent Ziva David."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, shaking Ziva's hand. The woman was obviously her replacement.

"I'm Timothy McGee," said the shy agent, whom Maura smiled at.

"I'm Tony DiNozzo, single," he said, winking. "Holy shit you look like Kate."

"Tony she doesn't know..." McGee said before Maura cut him off.

"Actually, Dr. Mallard told me," she said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Agent Gibbs nodded. "I'm Agent Gibbs."

Maura nodded. "Pleasure. And sorry, Mr. DiNozzo but I already have a significant other."

"Damn," he muttered.

She smiled and turned to Ducky and Abby. "These are my teammates, Detective Korsak, Detective Frost, Detective Frankie Rizzoli and Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"Hi!" Abby squealed, before they introduced themselves.

* * *

Later that night, Jane and Maura stumbled into Maura's house, exhausted from their days working with the federal agents. Maura and Ducky had completed the autopsy, and had found that the Lieutenant Colonel had been killed the same way as each of the other victims. Jane and Ziva had bagged a suspect, who had a solid alibi.

"This sucks," said Jane, grabbing a beer."

Maura nodded.

"Who was the Kate person that DiNozzo mentioned?"

"Well..." Maura started, then broke off and sighed. "I...I have something to tell you Jane."

 **Cliffhanger! You're probably mad at me. At least you don't have to wait until February for me to update, like the midseason finale of Rizzoli and Isles last night. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I will update ASAP. :)**


End file.
